


Six Months

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, slowmogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin welcome Dan home after six months away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

Michael took a glance at his phone once more as he waited for a response from Dan. Gavin, seeing Michael do this action for about the fifth time in ten minutes took Michael’s hands in his own and set the phone down beside him.

“Michael. Dan is fine. He will be back tomorrow night.” Gavin assured him and gave a small kiss to the side of his head.

“I know. But things can still go wrong even now. I just want him back home.” Michael replied, leaning back into the couch and attempted to concentrate on the show, which was My Little Pony. Gavin set his head on Michaels shoulders and they relaxed in the familiar settings.

A sudden clanking from outside the door startled both boys. Michael jumped up and hesitantly inched his way towards the door. More sounds came from behind it, and a light chuckle resonated.

“Really now, you two put up a yellow ribbon for me?” a recognizable voice echoed through the door. Michael and Gavin exchanged a look before Michael took the last few steps and opened the door as fast as he could. There, standing on the other side was non other than Dan. Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him inside into a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” he murmured into Dan’s chest. Gavin was thoughtful enough to grab Dan’s bags before closing the door. Michael was able to breathe in the scent of the missing part of their ménage à trois. It had been the longest six months all of them had endured. Between not knowing if Dan would survive another day while out on duty and the fights between Michael and Gavin that had become a more common occurrence, it was good to be back to normal.

Which was why Michael could not wait and shoved Dan against the door and swept him into a kiss, which Michael dominated instantly. Dan gave a small laugh into the kiss before responding back. One hand went to Michael’s hair and the other travelled up and down his back. When air was much needed, they broke apart, and Michael continued his assault on Dan’s neck, switching between biting and kissing.

“Missed you too, lil bear.” Dan groaned out. Gavin laughed, covering his face with a hand, “What, did you not miss me too, B?” Dan added on while tilting his head to the side, allowing Michael better access. Gavin walked up and gave Dan a small kiss on the lips, quite the contrast from Michael’s.

“Of course I did, B. But, seeing as you’ve barely made it in the front door, it seems highly inappropriate for this to be happening.” Gavin whispered. Dan nodded and detached Michael from his being.

“Come on, to the bedroom.” Dan ordered to Michael. Michael moaned, leaning his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“‘Bout fucking time. It’s not the same without you. Six months is a long time, and I need you in me goddamnit.” Michael growled.

It was a miracle all three got to the bedroom without tripping and hurting themselves in the process. By the time they made it to the bedroom, Michael had lost a shirt, Gavin had lost his jeans, and Dan was still fully clothed. Upon getting to the bed, both Michael and Gavin turned on Dan and started to suckle a side of his neck each, with Michael in front and Gavin behind Dan. Gavin’s hands roamed over Dan’s chest, and reach up under his shirt to lift it over his head. Both boys had to stop for it to pull fully off, but as soon as it did, Gavin leaned forward and bit down hard on Dan’s shoulder. Dan moaned, feeling himself become hard under the ministrations and the feeling of Gavin being forceful. Hands continued to roam and left feather light touches that burnt all the way to his bones.

Michael on the other hand, had become a bit distracted. Once Dan’s shirt had been removed, his eyes honed in on a scar that was definitely not there before. It was dark and ugly against the pale chest, and reached right across where Dans heart is.

“What happened?” Michael asked, voice full of concern. He looked up to meet Dan’s eyes. They were blown wide with lust, but full of worry.

“Ah…another time.” Dan stuttered out, as Gavin’s hand slipped lower past the hemline of Dan’s jeans. Michael leaned forward and starting from the new scar, started to kiss every inch he could get to of Dan’s skin. Dan couldn’t hold back any of the noises if he tried as Gavin’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to pump at a slow leisurely pace.

“Michael, prep yourself.” Gavin stated while he worked his free hand on Dan’s jeans to take them off. Michael gave a quick nod before getting up and grabbing the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms from the table side. Crawling onto the bed, Michael propped himself up on his knees and after pouring some lube on his right hand, he put his weight on his left. He could feel the stares from the other two as his hand trailed a path down his body and let a finger trace his own entrance before pushing his index finger in past the tight ring of muscles. A muffled groaned echoed from behind him, but Michael ignored it in favour of pumping his finger in and out until he was loose enough to fit a second finger in. Now with two in, he could start scissoring his fingers to stretch faster, to be able to feel something more than his own fingers in him.

Behind Michael, Gavin had now undress Dan completely and had him finishing undressing himself in return. Dan latches his mouth onto Gavin’s nipple and was rewarded with a high pitched wail. A low rumble sounded from Gavin as he pushed Dan down on the bed beside Michael. Being able to see Michael prep himself from this angle, to be able to see his face flushed red from want and hearing the small whimpers he made, Dan reached forward and dragged Michael into another searing kiss. At the new angle Michael was now at he was able to hit his prostate.

Dan startled as he felt slick fingers pushing his own legs apart and broke the kiss with Michael to look down at Gavin. Gavin had a smirk on his face as he tossed the lube to the other side of the room and turned Dan around so he was also on his hands and knees. Without warning, Gavin pushed a finger into Dan, and he let out a guttural moan. Michael, hearing Dan let out his own moan and his arm collapsed, unable to prep himself anymore. Gavin was not gentle with Dan, wanting to be inside him as soon as he can. After few thrusts with his finger, he added another and stretched him as much as he could.

Patience was not lasting long, and Gavin tossed a condom at Dan. Getting the hint, Dan opened it and rolled it on hearing Gavin do the same. Gavin pulled Dan to the edge of the bed, and Michael crawled forward before laying down on his back and brought his legs up, exposing himself to Dan. With Taking a breath, Dan lubed his cock, kneeled and and pushed himself in Michael. Both cried out in pleasure, Michael with a mix of pain, but both had waited too long for this. As Dan was waiting for Michael to give him the okay to start moving, Gavin surprised Dan by pushing his way into Dan as Dan was in Michael.

“Jesus fuckin’ hell. You guys….really..ah..missed me huh?” Dan staggered out, feeling double the pleasure now. He dropped down to give Michael a kiss before pulling out. As he pulled out of Michael though, the action caused himself to push himself further onto Gavin’s cock. Dan swore, he thrust his hips forward, pushing into Michael again, and pulling himself off Gavin.

Gavin gript Dan’s hips with an almost bruising force, forcing Dan to move faster, to thrust harder. Michael had lost all coherent thought as they were all connected together again, after a long six months, that Dan was safe and back where he belongs. That thought alone was able to make Michael tear up and made the experience that much better.Gavin had started the thrust as well, jerking Dan into Michael. The whole experience was too much for all three. Months away from Dan made it amazing, but short. all too soon, Gavin could feel the tall tale buildup of heat and started to thrust harder. Unable to take such force and feel the tightness of Michael around him, Dan wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock as he came. Michael, feeling Dan climax and jerk him off, came next with a loud wail that sounded vaguely like Dan’s name. Last, Gavin gave a few short, yet sharp thrusts in Dan and he climaxed as well.

Exhausted, yet fulfilled, Dan pulled out of Michael, and Gavin out of Dan. Both slipped the used condom off and tied it, tossing it in the trash. Dan collapsed onto Michael, who snuggled into Dan’s chest. Gavin laid down behind him and spooned them close.

He gave a small peck to the back of Dan’s neck before leaning back.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
